


A Pirate Princess's FIre

by WolfDMoonStone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: Sai Sho ran away from all her problems 5 years ago... Sadly it all came back to bite her in the ass when she has to go back to the land she tried to escape many years ago. She is fear doesn't know how to react when she sees her old lover with his new one. The one he replaced her for... The one he killed their child for





	A Pirate Princess's FIre

Winter has always been my favorite time of year. even though I was part of the fire nation winter there was always the best. it never snowed but it was cold as hell. I remember that I would always go to the fire lords palace with my mother who worked as a high-rank general and play with Prince Zuko. He would always be with his mother who happily let me tag along with them and would teach me things I would normally learn in the academy but didn't since mother wanted me to be a worrier like her.

I also remember the days where Azula would bully Zuko and brag that their father loved her more than him. I would remember how he couldn't tell his mother wanting to look brave and strong but would cry on my shoulder when she left us alone and would always tell me how he wished his father would appreciate him more. 

but when we were both 13 Zuko challenged his father after speaking out in one of the war council with Lord Ozai and some of his generals. he sadly lost and god a nasty reminder of it and his loss of honor and was later banished. but he didn't go alone. I was also with him as he was banished because I defended him and stood by his side... and for that, I was no longer accepted in my family and banished from the fire nation. 

for three and a half years I traveled with him and along the way, we found love within each other. we claimed that once he gained his kingdoms and father's respect we would get married and that everything would be fine and everything was until he switched sides to side with the Avatar. where I was forced to leave him. 

"Sai are you OK," someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Marco leaning on the Ships railing with me "if its what Thatch said you know he doesn't mean it" he said as he glared at a laughing Thatch behind me

"no I'm just thinking about some stuff," I said with a smile "plus I have some stuff I can blackmail him with later" I laughed as Thatch heard me and started to run over 

"NOOOOO I'M SORRY I TAKE IT BACK," he said as he hugged my leg 

"oh no no no it's too late for that" I smiled at him. Marco smirked knowing I don't have anything on him and just messing with him just to see a reaction 

"PLEASE I PROMISE ILL STOP. DONT TELL THEM I STILL SLEEP WITH TEDDY" Thatch yelled out for everyone to hear. I giggled remembering the time I walked into his room when he was telling Teddy 'the rules ' and making him protect his bed. 

"you just did that yourself" I laughed. he goes pale as he turned to look at everyone who was either on the ground laughing or trying to hold in their laughter. 

"NOOOOOO WHAT HAVE I DONE" he yelled before he ran off trying to come up with some lie. as he did Marco came closer to me after he was done laughing with Izuo at his side 

"I can tell that something is bothering you," he said 

"yes a smile is better on your beautiful face Sai," Izuo said as he put his had on my shoulder "and may I say I love the dress you have [on it brings out that necklace you always have on](https://www.deviantart.com/wolfiedmoonstone/art/Sai-Party-on-Deck-842803962?ga_submit_new=10%3A1590111889&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)," he said as he pointed at the necklace I had on. I just smiled and looked back to the sea 

"I'm just thinking about some stuff back at home," I said with a frown as I played with the necklace 

"is something wrong dear," Asked Izuo as he fixed some of the strands of hair that fell on my face. "you seem a little upset about it" 

"no just... missing home I guess," I said as I played with the necklace 

"do you want to talk about it," Marco asked as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye

"no I'm fine... why don't you go talk to your new favorite sibling," I asked him gesturing to Ace who was pouting on the other side of the ship. after a month he still hasn't given up on killing pops and Marco has made it his mission to get him to join 

"he is not my new favorite brother" he snapped at me. after 5 years of living with him, I got used to him snapping at me whenever I made a small comment 

"oh please Marco we can all tell you like the kid that you are going to keep him under your huge phoenix wing when he agrees to joins us" Izuo snapped at him. I let out a giggle as I nodded along with him. he glared and walked away from us "now you... why don't we head to that dinner table and gave us a bowl of [Red Pozole ](https://mk0mexicanfoodjovj3d.kinstacdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Cooked-Pozole.jpg)that Thatch made for us" he smiled knowing I was one of the few people on the ship that can handle spicy foods. 

"oh hell ya" I smiled as we walked. as we did we talked about our siblings and their adventure and other things. we ate and talked some more with our other siblings and played party games. as the night went on more and more of our siblings were getting drunk. 

"SAIIIIIIIIII COME SING A SONG" yelled thatch as he hugged me and pulled me threw the crowd. everyone cheered and agreed. I laughed along with them as I agreed 

"RIGHT THEN AFTER THIS IM HITTING THE HAY" I laughed as I stood on a wooden box as I started to sing my favorite song

"[You're not alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jf_Z68c4LQ)

There's no doubt

Your gift

Isn't futile to be

If we'll be united

We're stronger together

We always have high hope

Not all for one but one for all

Don't worry 'bout a thing

We'll reach out to you

Even if it's a harder way

It's plain to see the reason why

Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart

Remember it's just natural that we'll be there if you need help

Far across the distance, rest assured that our faith just won't die

You know we apt to sacrifice ourselves

Whatever they may say

It's plain to see the reason why

Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart

Remember it's just natural that

We'll be there if you need help

Far across the distance

Rest assured that our faith just won't die"

I finished the song and once I did everyone clapped. well, the ones that are not knocked out. I laughed as I went to lean on Namur who was already asleep 

"Excuse me" I hear ahead of me. I looked up slightly and saw Ace. he looked bashful like she didn't want to come here and was shy to talk to me

"ya what's up to Ace" I smiled at him with a tired look 

"I just wanted to say you sounded good," he said not looking me in the eye 

"thank you, Ace... and like the song said if you need anything at all, we will always be here for you" I smiled as my eyes started to close. and before they fully do I hear him say thanks and turn around to go back to his spot on the deck

* * *

The next couple of days were hard. since we were now back in the new world the weather was beating the shit out of us. we had a lot to do and I had to join in whenever something went wrong on deck. Pops right now had me help Thatch make Dinner for everyone.

"hi, can you get Marco to tell everyone that dinner is almost done," Thatch asked me once we finished the chicken soup along with some other foods 

"sure you want me to help set up before I go, "I asked him he shook his head and told me he would be fine so I left? once I was in the hallway people greeted me and went on their way to the dining hall. as I passed people I asked where Marco was 

"Marco went to an island close by to see if it would be safe for us to stay there for the rest of the storm. I nodded and started to tell everyone that dinner was almost done. as I walked to Ace's room I paused as I heard a noise in one of the empty rooms that sounded like something was smashed. I paused and looked around and saw no one around. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I didn't see anything other than some old books and some random things are thrown in. I walked deeper into the room and saw that there was a bunch of glass bottles around, some broken others just knocked over. I hear a quick little quack and a little pitter-patter. 

"Sai what are you doing in here" I hear behind me. I turned to look at the person who spoke and saw Izo. he was holding up his fan with a confused looked. 

"Nothing I just thought I heard something," I said as I continued to look at the floor for what I assumed was a duck, "I think I heard a Duck" I laughed 

"Oh dear I think the storms are finally getting to you" he laughed as he opened his closed fan and started to fan his face "or maybe its this heat... either way you have to come and eat," he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me out and into the dining room. "so Marco came back and he said that there is a small island here and that they invited him along with us to there end of war celebration and Marco asked Pops and of course we are going so I am going to do your make up and pick your clothes since last time you picked mine" he laughed 

"oh really who were they fighting the war with," I asked him 

"I think it was just a war with neighboring islands or nation or something like that. Marco didn't want to pry" he smiled 

"well, I'm glad we came at a good time then" I laughed as we went to go eat. 

* * *

after we docked the ship that same day we all went to sleep since the next day we decided we could wander around the island. I decided to wander around town hall with Marco who wanted to join me.

"so Izo told you about the party this town is throwing right," he asked me

"ya. " I smiled back at him "I can't wait. have you told Ace about it" 

"he said he would come but only if his crew was there with him" he replied 

"and I bet you are going to have some of the commanders babysit him so he won't run away" I smiled as we walked. 

"ya ya. shut up" he laughed "I like the dress [You have on"](https://www.deviantart.com/wolfiedmoonstone/art/Sai-Island-Party-842822542) he smiled 

"thank you Izo made it for me last year I just never had a chance to put it on "I smiled as I turned to face him "so anyway what war did the villagers fight in" 

"they said that they were at war with the fire nation around 5 years ago" as he said that I paused and stared ahead. "are you ok," Marco asked me. all I could do is nod my head and start to look around at details that I ignored before. 

"i...i ... I think I'm going to go back to the ship" I said as I slowly turned and walked away. before I could go too far he grabbed my hand. 

"Sai what's wrong," he asked me as he pulled me to get away from the crowd. I shook my head as I pulled my hand away and started to walk back to the ship. I slowly started to feel dizzy "SAI" is the last thing I hear before I feel myself drop and hit the ground.


End file.
